


Breathless

by LizzlyBear96



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzlyBear96/pseuds/LizzlyBear96
Summary: Ryan finds out something very interesting about Colin after an accidental slip up during their sexual endeavors.





	Breathless

It was an accident. He didn't think it would slip out. Usually his thoughts would stay in his head just to further his arousal, normally letting his imagination run rampant while being plowed into the headboard and letting out nothing but gasps and moans (he was more of a silent lover), but in the heat of the moment, anything could happen, it seemed.

 

"Choke me, Ry." he gasped out breathlessly, feeling extremely close to orgasm as he gripped the sheets with one hand and sat up, using the other hand to grip at the other's shoulder, staring at him with dark and lust-filled brown eyes. 

 

Ryan's brows quirked in confusion, and his pace slowed as he asked with his own lack of breath, taken aback by the statement. "E-excuse me?" That's when the reality of the situation really dawned on Colin and the words he just spoke. 

 

"Uh, I uh-" Colin fumbled as he let his hand fall from Ryan's shoulder, propping himself up on the bed with both elbows. He tried to play it off as a joke. "Whoops, I uh, I forgot how to speak English. I guess I got a little ahead of myself." He gave a breathy laugh. Ryan just stared at him in amusement, and Colin stared back, and cocked his mouth to the side as they both still had erections that desperately needed to be taken care of, deciding to change the subject quickly by grabbing Ryan by the hair and jerking his head back a little, going to nip at the elongated neck and whispering roughly against it, "You still got a job to do, big boy." This earned a smirk and a small growl from Ryan, always having taken a liking to the nickname, and pulled Colin closer against him and placed a quick kiss against the other's lips before continuing what they were close to finishing, the words previously spoken disappearing into the air.

 

But now as he sat there in the kitchen, Ryan couldn't help but mull over those words. It didn't cross his mind the first few days after it happened, really the first week, until he just happened to think about it out of nowhere, which led him to this moment right now. He took a sip of his coffee as he replayed the thoughts, and thought about Colin himself. Kind, mild mannered, and witty, sarcastic Colin, potentially being, put in only the classiest of ways, 'a kinky little shit'. Ryan gave a laugh of disbelief, shaking his head and drinking more of his coffee, a bit too fast, as if he were trying to drown out the thought, or perhaps, to accept the huge contrast. It wouldn't be a bad thing if Colin was a little more kinky than he let on, but it's more understandable now how it would be something that the latter would rather hide than discuss, especially with something so... Physical. 

 

Despite him being a 'tough badass' (okay, maybe it was just how he liked to see himself), Ryan was the literal definition of 'gentle giant', just with a loud mouth and a bad temper. He wouldn't hurt a fly, and during their love making sessions, Ryan never so much wanted to lay a finger on Colin in any way that could possibly hurt him, as it just wasn't in his nature to do so nor to want to. He saw it as more of a black and white situation: pain couldn't possibly equal pleasure, because in the real world it was associated with negative results and reactions, so he would write it off as something people really didn't do, and frankly, he did find it a little weird if someone were into those things, but it's not like it affected him, so let people do what they want. But now he felt those black and white lines blur into a grey area as he felt a mixture of emotions. If it was something that Colin liked and wanted, as consent was always the first rule, would it still be considered pain, or pleasure, both? Wrong, or right? And more so, how far could Ryan go to fulfill such fantasies, if his assumptions were correct? Because he didn’t want to hurt the other man. Truthfully, it wasn't something he had bothered to think about before. Neither of them had ever sat down and talked about things like this. But he would definitely find out some answers. He stood up with his mug in hand, and headed towards the living room where his laptop rested on the couch so he could do a little bit of research before Colin came back home.

 

From that point on, Ryan's day was full of laziness and boredom, switching his positions here and there so as to not kill his back from laying down for so long or his arms from resting the laptop on his chest while he laid down, and switching the television from show to show, paying attention sometimes, especially if it were a historical documentary, sometimes not. He got up just to use the bathroom or find a snack, and probably only left the house once to run a few errands and not go completely stir crazy. His mind would sometimes wander to random things while he researched (and honestly, he wasn't really doing much of that either because of distractions), thinking about the house and what he could do to keep it clean or if he should do it right now (laziness usually won that battle) to thinking about having to go back to work in a few days and not enjoying the idea, to thinking about dinner. He sighed as he jiggled his leg that rested off the couch. He didn't realize just how much the day could slip away when one stays stagnant and honestly, it wasn't how he wanted to spend it, but his curiosity wanted to keep him glued in this position.  _ Maybe one day couldn’t hurt _ , he thought. He lingered back on the thought of dinner, looking down at the time. It was about to be six o' clock, and knowing Colin would be home soon, he got up from the couch with a soft groan to head towards the kitchen. At the very least, it's what he could do considering he had done absolutely nothing else. He looked through the fridge to see what they had. He saw chicken, and knew there was some spaghetti in the cabinets, so the deal was sealed.

 

A while passed and Ryan looked up from the skillet when he heard the soft jingling of keys and the door knob turning, smiling happily when Colin walked through the door, seemingly tired. 

 

"Look what the cat dragged in." he teased and was met with a tired smile that said 'I love you but you're an asshole', which only made Ryan smile more. Colin clunked his keys down on the table, walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug, breathing in the scent of cooking chicken, and Ryan himself. Ryan hugged him back, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back softly. "Rough day?"

 

"No, it's just nice to be home. I'm proud of you for not burning the entire house down while I was gone; good job." He gave Ryan a cheeky thumbs up. Ryan let out a playful scoff.

 

"I'm not that irresponsible, Colin, throw me a bone here." Colin only laughed at the remark.  

 

“You love me.” He smiled at the other sweetly, staring into green eyes he loved so much, with the other doing the same. They could be so cheesy and romantic sometimes. 

 

“Ryan,” Colin said lovingly. “You’re burning your chicken.”

 

“Fuck!” Ryan turned back quickly towards the chicken that was creating a light air of smoke, letting go of Colin’s waist and quickly turning his attention back to pull the pan off the stove and salvage what was left of their dinner. 

 

Dinner itself was quiet. Slightly burned chicken and spaghetti couldn't even create conversation, as Ryan was trying to figure out how to even start the conversation he had planned in his head. Colin on the other hand took it as an initiative, because the silence wasn't sitting well with him. 

 

“What’s up Ry?” 

 

Ryan looked up from his bowl, quirking an eyebrow and speaking as clear as he could while he ate. “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re quiet and you’re never this quiet unless there’s something on your mind. What’s up?” 

 

“Oh.” Swallowing, he prodded the food with his fork. “Umm.” How was he going to ask?

 

“Ryan, it can't be that hard to say what you need to.”

 

The other man gave a small laugh. “Oh believe me, it is.” 

 

“Alright….” Colin said, not entirely believing the other, trailing off and continued eating. Eventually he knew Ryan would come around, so he gave the other some space, but whatever it was, it really must be something if it kept that loud mouthed dork in a silent stupor. 

 

“I don't bore you when we have sex, right?” 

 

Now  _ that _ was not what Colin was expecting. “Uh. No you don’t?” Colin gave the other a strange and confused look. “Why… Do you… Ask?” 

 

“Well I've been thinking about something you said.”

 

“Something I said? What did I say?”

 

“You know, you said it the other day.”

 

“Ry, ‘the other day’ could mean last week with you, and I don't even remember the last time we've had sex and it wasn't last week so it must have been longer than that. So….” 

 

Ryan really didn't want to say it, because it was awkward even coming out of his mouth. “You know. The choke me thing.” he said quietly, fiddling with the back of his ear.

 

It took Colin a minute to remember the point in which he said those words, if he did at all. Then it dawned on him, and the awkward moment came rushing back to him, and he hid his face in his hand from embarrassment. He had forgotten about it entirely. 

 

“Um… That was an accident, could we pretend that never happened?” 

 

“Well it's hard to pretend it never happened when it's something so out there, Col.” There was a quiet moment. “You know if it's something you're into I'm not going to judge you for it, but it's just… Weird.” Weird wasn't the word he was looking for, but it fit nonetheless.

 

“I mean… Yeah, I might fantasize about it here and there but I  _ know  _ it's something you're not exactly into.  _ Obviously _ , because it's ‘weird’ to you. That's why I keep quiet.” 

 

“It might be out there but you don't know what I'm into. I could ride with it.”

 

Colin looked up at Ryan with one of the most awkward and disbelieving looks he had given that night, a smile creeping onto his face in irony. He shook his head. “I'm leaving the conversation now, okay?” 

 

“Well answer me this then, would you be opposed to me trying something like that for you?” Ryan was not letting him bail out of this.

 

Oh, now how was he supposed to answer that? “I mean I don't know, I guess not? But it wouldn't be okay if you were uncomfortable through the whole damn thing and I'm not gonna be the one to make you feel that way. And you don't need to force yourself to do something just to try and make me happy.” 

 

“Well, what if I'm not forcing myself?”

 

“Ryan, please, can we change the subject?” Colin looked at the other, pleading with his eyes. “This is making me uncomfortable.” 

 

Noticing that Colin really was becoming uncomfortable, Ryan nodded, and tried to console the other with a smile. “Sure. I'm sorry, Col.”

 

The rest of that night went as calmly as it could, the two men talking about their days and what they had been doing. Slowly it became more lax, and the conversation prior was left to the dust again. Soon enough they went to bed, Colin woke up to go to work, and Ryan was left doing exactly what he had done yesterday; sitting, lazing around, and doing various errands, and definitely not looking forward to work in the morning.  And soon enough, Colin came home again, but this time was greeted with kisses. Kisses that turned into gasps of air, loving hugs that turned into the caressing of bare skin, and shirts that ached to be taken off. Colin didn't even have the time to set his keys down before Ryan began to ravage him. Grinning against Colin's lips, Ryan was the first to speak.

 

“Wanna follow me?” 

 

“Sure.” Was the short and quiet playful response. Ryan grabbed Colin's hand and led them to the bedroom, where Colin brought them close again, kissing Ryan firmly and sneaking his hands up the others shirt to keep them that way. Ryan gave a small moan and went for the buttons on Colin's shirt, each button coming undone carrying more excitement than the last.  

 

“Zealous much?” Colin said, letting out a slight moan himself as Ryan moved to his neck, sliding his hands up Colin's bare chest slowly, his hands roaming over the others shoulders to help slide the shirt off. Ryan hummed in response, lifting his head from Colin's neck to give him a chaste kiss. Colin gave a smile, and went to remove Ryan's shirt next, tossing it to the side. 

 

“I don't know what's gotten into you, Ry, but I like it.” 

 

“Just you wait.” Ryan grabbed Colin's waist softly, turning them around and laying Colin down over the bed, hovering over him with hands on either side.

 

“Close your eyes. It might feel weird for a second.” Ryan said. 

 

Colin laughed and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and legs as he laid down on the bed and waited for the surprise. “Well,  _ someone's  _ getting a little into it tonight, isn't he?” 

 

Smiling in amusement, Ryan stood up and went to the closet, reaching for something; two ties, two of the more longer ones he owned. He wasn't sure how much of it he would need in the first place. Walking back to where Colin laid, he climbed onto the bed and straddled the older man. He held Colin's wrists together, and began to wrap the tie around them, securing it tight with a wrap in the middle and tucking the ends away in the folds. All the while Colin was questioning where this was leading to. He opened his eyes and looked down at the tacky cloth around his wrist.

 

“You… Trying something new?” he asked hesitantly and glanced up to the other. 

 

“Yeah. I'm trying a lot of things right now. Close your eyes again?” 

 

Colin did so with a shake of his head, resting his hands down. This had to be because of yesterday night. “Ry, please don't do anything you don't want to, I told you yesterday that you don't need to do stuff like this just to make me hap-” Suddenly, Colin felt a cloth material stop the words in their tracks, his mouth forming around it, and immediately opened his eyes, stopping Ryan from doing what he was doing. He gave Ryan a confused look, and Ryan looked like a child in trouble. 

 

“Look, I know it’s weird. But I’m  _ telling _ you, I'm okay with all this. But… Sorry, that may have been a bit much. I should have asked you first if that was okay.” He paused as he thought about the situation as a whole, and thought that gagging him might have gone too far. Colin was probably nervous, but he was too. “Be honest Col;  _ is _ this okay? Are you okay with me wanting to try?” 

 

Colin thought about it for a long minute. He was happy that Ryan loved him this much to want to step outside of his comfort zone for him, but it  _ really _ made him nervous, and partially ashamed. Partially because he felt like Ryan was really trying but he didn't know how to let him try because he worried about if Ryan was telling the truth about his feelings towards all this. Partially also because well, of  _ what  _ he was into. Colin knew mostly (he'd never had the chance to sexually experiment to see if he actually  _ did _ like most of the things he fantasized about) that the things he liked weren't entirely socially conventional. 

 

Thinking for a moment longer, a long moment, he decided in his head that it was okay. He was going to go out on a limb and believe the other man and trust him, because he did trust him. It could spice things up if it went okay, but if it didn't, at least they could say they tried.  _ You never know if you don't try,  _ he thought. Colin nodded, but too hesitantly for Ryan. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Colin nodded again, more confidently this time. “It's okay. We can give this a shot.” 

 

“Okay.” Ryan trailed off, biting his lower lip, and he went to toss away the other tie before Colin chimed up.

 

“That's okay too. You can do that too.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah. I think it might be some fun.” He tried to perk up the mood with a little smile. “If I really don’t like it, I'll just take it out. Okay? All of this,” Colin gestured with his hands. "If it doesn't go well, we can say we tried, and we don't have to do it again. Okay?"

 

“Okay.” Ryan said softly, nodding his head and paused for a moment, and finished what he had started, tying the tie tightly around and in Colin’s mouth, but not so much so that he could take it out if he wanted to.

 

Taking a step back from his hunched position over Colin, Ryan really took a good look at his lover. Now that the approval was there, approval for everything, he felt a strange sense of dominance rising looking at Colin gagged up and his wrists bound together, both sloppily of course, the feeling of hesitation rising at the change in emotions he was beginning to feel, but he couldn't ignore the shot of arousal through his body at the mere sight of the other bound in such a way, and at the thought that he could theoretically do whatever he pleased. He decided to take it a little bit farther, wanting to explore this position of dominance. 

 

Ryan hunched over again,  placing teasing kisses against Colin’s neck and holding him close, grinding their clothed erections together to get them back to a better state of arousal, and get their minds off the anxiety of new territory. He placed a teasing kiss to Colin's mouth, smirking slightly at the fact that he couldn't do anything to reciprocate. "So; this is what you like?" he whispered against the lips of his lover and staring into his eyes, his own lidded with lust and apprehension, the latter giving a quiet groan of approval, but not loud enough for Ryan's taste. Always so quiet. He wanted to break Colin of that habit. He brought his fingernails down Colin's bare sides slowly and rough, surprised at how much he enjoyed the louder groan that tried to break itself free from the cloth around Colin's mouth. Ryan stopped his fingers at the base of Colin's pants, playing with its hem for a moment before he fiddled with the belt buckle to take it off and began unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down just past Colin's hips to free the bulge that was starting to form in his underwear. Ryan ghosted his fingers across Colin's erection, causing the other to whimper and writhe underneath the touch. 

 

"Why don't you tell me what you want me to do, Col? Oh wait," he gave a small chuckle. "You can't." Colin glared at Ryan, resisting the urge to tell him off. Ryan broke the mood a little by chuckling once again, leaning down to give Colin's head a kiss, "I'm sorry. Maybe that was a little mean." Ryan palmed Colin again, the irked expression being replaced with one of relief as his eyes rolled closed and he let out a heavy breath through his nose, arching slightly to the touch. Ryan pulled away, smirking down at Colin. 

 

"Ah-ah. What do we say?" Colin's eyes pleaded for Ryan's touch, searching for the word as his mind was clouded with only one thing in mind. How was it so easy for Ryan to act this way? Why was it so hot?

 

"Mnn... Please?" He spoke quietly, the cloth around his mouth making it hard to speak clearly. Ryan nodded, and slipped his hand underneath Colin's underwear, staring him in the eye as he grabbed onto the shaft. "I think I want to hear you say it again." Ryan's voice was dark and husky, licking the corner of his mouth. "Say it again." he demanded, giving Colin's cock one hard stroke. Colin moaned, letting his head fall back, and begged his muffled reply. 

 

"Please."

 

"Again."

 

"Please...."

 

"Again."

 

"Please!" Colin begged loudly. The sound sent shivers down Ryan's spine and straight into his own strained erection as he began to stroke Colin, steadily but slowly, treasuring the sight that lay underneath him and wanting to drag it out for as long as possible. A writhing mess. Colin had his head tilted to the side with his eyes shut and his brows furrowed, his chest rising heavily up and down with his bound wrists resting against it, wishing he could move his hips or spread his legs just a little more open, but with Ryan straddling him, he was forced to stay in a straight position. It was torturous. Ryan lent forward to lick at one of Colin's erect nipples, looking up at the other as he dragged his lips against the other's chest, going to bite at Colin's neck, testing his limits with the hardness. He started soft, with each bite becoming harder, and harder, moving from neck, to collar bone, to the base of his ear and back again. With one particularly hard bite, Colin let out a sharp groan, and Ryan felt not only his cock twitch, but Colin's too, feeling the start of precum suddenly ooze from the head. Ryan sat up and took his hand from Colin's erection to which Colin whined in annoyance, and began to unbuckle his own belt and swiftly took it off, tossing it aside where their shirts lay on the ground. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel something touching or surrounding his own length. 

 

"Oh, Colin." Ryan said with breathiness. "You're absolutely... Filthy." He said lowly, keeping his eye on Colin as he unbuttoned his pants with a certain hastiness, letting them slide down his legs and pulling his boxers down just enough to let his cock fall free, giving it a few strokes that it so well needed, letting a moan escape his lips this time, leaning on knee on the edge of the bed. "I didn't think a little bite on the neck would almost make you lose yourself." Ryan feigned innocence in his voice, knowing full well what he had done, and what to remember for the next time.

 

Colin stared back at Ryan, his eyes laden with lust and desire as he watched the other stroke himself, catching a short glimpse of the other's eyes before letting it be blatantly known that he was staring at Ryan's length, his mind already delving into its daydreams and fantasies. He wanted Ryan inside of him, and he wanted it quick, and he wanted it now. He knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted, however, not with this new role Ryan was taking on, though he was doing it very well, at least in Colin's mind. Admittedly he really liked this dominant side Ryan was showcasing now that the embarrassment he felt earlier was far from his mind, liking the fact that he wasn't completely being treated like paper, something that happened a little more often than he would have liked during their more intimate moments. Sometimes, a person needed nothing more than raunchy, dirty fucking. The massive amount of teasing was annoying the hell out of him, yet he also loved the lasting effects of it. He wasn't a helpless and feeble man, and he could stand his own ground, yet there was something strangely exhilarating about letting someone else take control. But it didn't mean he that he'd go down without a fight. 

 

Ryan let his cock fall out of his hands as he went to take Colin's pants and underwear off, tossing them down and leaving him completely exposed on the bed.  He kneeled down at the edge of the bed, pulling Colin closer to the end so he could lean over the lower half of his body. Ryan grinned up at Colin and he leaned down with his hand resting at Colin's lower belly, he ran his tongue up Colin's length, relishing in the muffled moan.  

 

"Ryan!" Colin moaned, surprised and thankful at the sudden stimulation, his moan becoming more of an elongated whine as the other slid his other hand down to the base of his erection and pumped it slowly as a skillful tongue worked around the head, swirling it and licking the sides before taking it in his mouth. Ryan had already made his way between Colin's legs, spreading them slightly, and as he bobbed his head up and down on Colin's cock, he grabbed at one of Colin's legs and put it over his shoulder, gripping it with slight bruising force. Colin reached his hands down to grip at Ryan's hair, wanting to keep him in place, not knowing what else he should be grabbing at but he needed something, and grinding his teeth against the cloth in his mouth wasn't doing the job. It smarted, yes, but Ryan could never resist a good hair pulling. It really turned him on. Colin cursed Ryan for being so good. He let his head fall to the side while the other worked magic, alternating between running his hands through Ryan's curls and gripping when it got good. It was just so slow, so gentle, once again, torturous.

 

A while passed before Colin began to absentmindedly direct Ryan's head up and down with his grip on his hair and move his hips upwards in a slow way, the pace increasing little by little as he got closer, Ryan playing along for only a minute before taking his hand from Colin's erection and placing them on the other's hips to stop the thrusts. Ryan pulled his mouth away from Colin's length when he saw signs that he was close to release and smirked up at the other, mischief in his eyes. He let Colin's leg slide from his shoulder but still stayed between his legs, as he moved up on top of his body, arms on either side keeping him up above the other.

 

"Someone," he went to pull the cloth from Colin's worn mouth as he elongated the word. "Is impatient." 

 

"You're an  _ asshole _ , you son of a bitch, you  _ know _ why I'm impatient." Colin spat out once the tie was removed.  Ryan was slightly taken aback in amusement. 

 

"My goodness, Col." he laughed slightly through the sentence. "That's no way to talk to someone." Ryan leaned down and brushed his lips against Colin's, the latter of which pulled him into a hard kiss. Finally tasting the lips of the man he loved and and wanted without a piece of cloth getting in the way, finally. Colin forced his tongue into Ryan's mouth, the latter of which happily welcomed, and they battled for dominance, soft moans escaping into the air. Colin pushed back Ryan's face quick, both of them taking in air as they stared into each other's eyes. Colin smirked, and whispered with a smug and condescending tone through his breaths. Now it was his turn to try a different role.

 

"I can talk however I want, Ryan. I can say whatever I please, I can do whatever I please. And there's nothing you can do to stop that." 

 

The room was silent for a moment, so quiet that one could hear a pin drop, that one could hear the heart beats of the two lovers before them. Ryan shook his head and gave a light, dark chuckle, before leaning down to whisper back into Colin's ears. 

 

"Watch me." And suddenly, Colin felt a slight pain in the back of his neck, and the breath being taken out of him as he felt his body jolted upwards by the cloth that was around his neck. His body fumbled to stay on balance as Ryan gave him no time to adjust to any position as he drug him from the bed and made the other stay firmly planted on his feet. Ryan kept a grip on the tie and he brought his face right into Colin’s. Ryan wasn’t too much taller than Colin, but damn if it wasn’t sexy feeling like he was being towered over right now.

 

“I’m gonna make sure you won’t have time to say anything, or to do anything, because you’re gonna be too preoccupied.” He smirked, and demanded, “Now get on your knees.” Colin stared at the other for a moment, his eyes lidded as he looked Ryan up and down, and kept the eye contact as he slowly bent down onto his knees, becoming eye level with Ryan’s cock, giving one long lick alongside the shaft, letting his tongue roam before grazing using only his lips, reaching up towards the head. Ryan let out a deep groan, finally getting what he had been needing all night, and it felt oh, so good. Ryan ran his long fingers through the strips of hair on Colin’s head while Colin moved slowly, in the same slow and teasing motion that Ryan did earlier. He may have had no way of speaking, but actions speak louder than words. He was getting revenge. Colin hummed against the erection as he took it little by little into his mouth, sending vibrations up Ryan’s spine. 

 

“Oh, Colin…” Ryan moaned out. “That’s a good boy.” 

 

Colin stifled a laugh and placed his hand at the base of Ryan’s cock and pulled away from it but still rubbing it, looking up towards the other, with a slight shake in the head. “You’re  _ not _ gonna get me to call you daddy, Ryan. We're too damn old for that.” 

 

“Well, maybe not now…” Ryan trailed off with a grin, stroking Colin's cheek only because he could, as Colin quirked a brow and grinned, and continued what he started. Ryan's breathing started out steady, trying to keep the noises to a minimum as he let his head fall back and enjoying the moment. Colin continued to suck slowly and let his tongue roam across the shaft and head, rubbing his hands all along Ryan’s length. He kept it up for a while, never changing in pace, and it had begun to annoy the hell out of Ryan and made him restless, itching for release. He began to move his hips in an off set time to Colin’s mouth, but the latter didn’t let himself gag. Instead, he pulled away further each time Ryan tried to get close, and it earned an annoyed growl from the other. Colin let out a groan of pain as Ryan tightened his grip on Colin’s hair and forced him down half his length, letting out a low moan. 

 

“Stop playing games, Col…” he warned, letting his grip on Colin’s hair become looser and he pulled his dick from the other’s mouth. Colin wiped the string of spit from his mouth and he glared up at Ryan, playfully, but with a little seriousness. He wasn’t a fan of hair pulling, nor was he a fan of feeling like he was going to vomit while giving head. He let the irritation show in his voice.

 

“Bite me, kid.”

 

With those words, Ryan was left in silence. Colin smirked, feeling a sense of pride wash over him. He loved rendering Ryan speechless. He decided he wanted to take it further. Colin quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“What? I thought I was supposed to be the one who was supposed not have ‘time to say anything’. Lose your touch already?” he said teasingly, rubbing his cheek against Ryan’s erection and letting his lips gently caress the sides, eliciting a soft moan from the other. Colin knew that Ryan’s temper would be slowly rising at this point, as the teasing and defiance he could tolerate for only so long. He couldn’t deny the thought of Ryan’s temper and how it might help in this situation.

 

“I guess I couldn’t count on you for too long, huh?”

 

“Colin, I’m warning you.”

 

“Yeah, like that did anything the first time.” Once again, Colin groaned at the hands gripping his hair. In this moment it was turning him on but only because he knew he was pissing Ryan off. “If you were gonna do what you said, you would have already done it. You’re just too soft.” He grinned. “ _ I'm  _ in control. Just like always.”

 

That was the last straw for Ryan. In a swift movement, he had Colin up off his knees and laying flat down on the bed again.  _ Now  _ it was getting good, Colin felt. He just had to get Ryan to the point to not hold back, and it was working. Hovering over Colin he viciously attacked his neck with bites and kisses, moving upwards towards the others mouth where he kissed him more. Snaking his hand up Colin's side, he let it rest against the others cheek, thumb against his lips. Colin took it as an initiative, placing a small kiss against Ryan's thumb, a contrast to the roughness of the situation.

 

“What are you planning on doing with that?” Colin said in a deep and teasing tone, eyeing Ryan's hand before glancing back towards the other. 

 

“You’ll see.” Ryan said with a husky tone, smirking down at the other. “Just open your mouth.” 

 

The tone of Ryan's voice sent shivers up Colin's spine, and he quirked his eyebrow with curiosity. He obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out slightly. Ryan slid a finger into Colin’s mouth, savoring the warm wetness. He moved his finger in and out slowly before adding another finger. 

 

“Tell me this Col,” Ryan’s eyes stared down at Colin in lust. “You think I'm too soft? You think I can't get my way?” Colin grunted in agreement, nodding his head. 

 

“Well… Sure looks to me like you aren't talking anymore.” Colin stifled a laugh, and couldn't help but smirk. Was Ryan really going to be so stubborn and petty just to prove a point? Maybe so. He brought his hands up to Ryan's wrist, holding the others hand as he caressed the fingers with his tongue. Ryan’s own smirk faltered, and to Colin's surprise, added a third finger into his mouth. Opening his eyes, Colin looked at the other, slightly confused.  _ That  _ was new.  

 

“You think  _ you're  _ in control, huh? I’ll show you who’s in control.” Ryan kept the slow pace, the three fingers getting closer to the back of Colin’s throat and his gag reflex wanted to act up as they got deeper down. Ryan grabbed Colin’s wrists with his other hand and held them down tightly so that Colin had no way of moving them to stop what was essentially mouth fucking. It got faster, and faster, and soon, Ryan kept his fingers down Colin’s throat and grabbed the other’s jaw with his thumb and made Colin look into his eyes, but Colin couldn’t keep them open. He was too focused on not gagging, and to breathe. 

 

“Are you going to listen to me now?” Ryan’s voice was louder than it had been that night, but not to the point of yelling, and there was a certain harshness behind it that frightened Colin a little, but with the frightenedness came more arousal. He felt the snark and confidence from earlier wash away and be replaced with total submission, finally feeling comfortable letting Ryan take complete control. Colin nodded his head quickly, wanting the fingers taken out. But they stayed put. 

 

“Don't move.” 

 

How long was he going to be staying like this? Colin could feel a small amount of spit begin to fall from the corner of his mouth, and he felt Ryan take his hands from his wrists, and moved to his cock. The sudden touch and quickness of the strokes made Colin moan loudly around Ryan’s fingers. Ryan moaned in return, relishing in the sounds before taking his fingers away, letting the spit from them fall onto the other's chin and some of his face. Colin took in a deep, shuddering breath, mustering out few words.

 

“Ryan; please.” 

 

“Please what?” Ryan knew exactly the words Colin was going to say, and he already was reaching for lubricant off to the side, placing plenty on his hands and cock. 

 

“Fuck me.” Colin watched as the other lubed himself up, instinctually letting his legs open slightly. Ryan moved back closer to Colin, gripping one of his legs to splay him open more, moving his lubed hand across the others ass, and placed a finger inside, then a second. It was quick, but Ryan didn't want to wait any longer, and he wasn't going in without stretching, so something was going to give. It seemed Colin didn't mind either. 

 

“Yes….” Colin said quietly, the two fingers going in and out, the sharp pain lasting for a moment longer than he wanted, but it dulled away. He relished at the thought of the fingers inside him, and how they moved, but he wanted something bigger. “More....” 

 

“More?” Ryan whispered, leaning up towards Colin's lips and whispering against them. “You want more? What do you want?” 

 

Colin fiddled with the tie around his wrists, trying to get it to come undone. It wasn't on super tightly, so with a little effort, he was able to get it off. His wrists were red and slightly raw, and he placed his arms around Ryan's neck, bringing them into a kiss as Ryan continued to finger him. 

 

“I want you inside me.” Colin said as they pulled away, feeling breathless.

 

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, knowing what Colin wanted, but he wanted to hear it again. He loved making Colin say things again. It was such a fucking turn-on.

 

“Yeah….” 

 

Ryan sat up and pulled his fingers away. Lining up with his entrance and in a steady but swift motion, Ryan was deep inside Colin, the both of them letting soft moans escape their lips in their own respects. Finally, it was what they both had been waiting for. Ryan waited for a minute making sure that Colin was fine and adjusted, waiting for a signal saying it was okay to move. When there was, he started out slow, taking his time. Partially because he wanted to let the moment linger and to tease, but also because he didn't want to hurt the other. Steadily, impatience rose. 

 

“C’mon, Ry, please. Faster.” Colin breathed out, letting the impatience reflect in his voice. He was fucking  _ tired  _ of waiting. He was tired of all the teasing and being careful. They were  _ always  _ careful. He just wanted some fucking action. 

 

“Might not be a good idea. I don't think I can hold back if I do.” Ryan said. He had been trying to hold himself back for Colin's sake, but deep down he wanted to ravage the other silly. 

 

Colin stared into Ryan's beautiful green eyes, licking the side of his mouth. “Then don't.” Was the simple, demanding reply.

 

And that was the answer to Ryan's conflict. He lifted Colin up, supporting his back with one hand and the other lifted his leg slightly, holding him close as he began to plow into him mercilessly. Colin held onto Ryan tightly, his fingers digging into Ryan's back, and breathing hotly and heavily into the others shoulder. He felt a bit of pain because the entry was so sudden, but it was subsiding as quickly as it was coming. Still, the smallest of moans were escaping his mouth. Ryan was going to fix that. 

 

As he held Colin close, he went for the neck, kissing it and biting at it. Tomorrow, there were going to be so many bruises, and it was going to be a nice little reminder. Ryan moaned himself as Colin gripped at his hair, moving to bite at his neck as well. Moving his hand from Colin's leg, Ryan gripped at his firm ass and gave it a harsh smack, still keeping him slightly lifted. It wasn't long before Ryan started hitting the good spot, and that's when Colin began to let loose a little more, letting his head fall back a little bit. A little louder, a little more raunchy in the words. 

 

"Fuck; yes!" He moaned, biting his lip as he let one hand go from Ryan's shoulder to rest on the bed to help prop himself up. "God damn it, Just like that, don't stop!"

 

Ryan definitely wasn't going to, and he was definitely getting closer to release with the things and sounds that were making their way out of Colin's mouth. He laid the other down, switching the upright position to something that would be easier for them both. He leaned down and gave Colin a hard kiss, their tongues mingling once again. Parting lips, Colin let his head fall back down onto the pillow, the back of his hand to cover his mouth, his eyes screwed shut, feeling closer to orgasm by the second.

 

“Ryan,” he moaned out, louder than he had done all night, moving his other hand down to touch himself in offset time to Ryan's thrusts. “I-I’m so close.” 

 

“Me too.” Ryan reciprocated. He watched for the right moment. Colin's voice became higher with each thrust, and when Ryan saw his hand move from his mouth to grip at the sheet under him, that's when he made the next move. Hesitantly and carefully, he wrapped his hand around Colin's throat, and squeezed, not around the esophagus, but in a v-shape under the jaw. 

 

Admittedly, it was scary. It was scary continuing to fuck your lover while choking them, and honestly Ryan wasn't sure as to why people enjoyed doing this kind of thing. The only thing that made it less uncomfortable was that he made sure to know how to do it correctly, and the look of pure ecstasy on Colin's face. Colin wasn't expecting it, and when the hand came, it choked away the last of his moans. He had his hands wrapped around Ryan's wrist, holding on to it delicately. The combination of losing breath and consciousness, the thought of knowing he could do nothing about it, the lack of control of everything at hand, it heightened his senses, and with a few more thrusts to the right spot, Colin bit his lip, and let his eyes roll shut into one of the best orgasms he had ever had. Ryan was not long behind, lasting just a few more seconds until he let go of the other’s throat, pulling out and finishing himself off, his cum landing onto Colin's stomach, a guttural moan escaping his lips as he did so. 

 

The room was silent there after, full of nothing but low, deep breaths. Ryan stayed sitting up for a minute after his release, coming down from his high. Man, was it a  _high_. Taking a small breath, he moved to lay down next to Colin. They both laid there for a while, quiet. Colin never moved, and he still had his hand gripping lightly at the sheets beneath him. Ryan glanced over. 

 

“Col?” He said quietly, moving over to graze his hand. “You alright?” 

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

Ryan furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why?” 

 

“Just don’t touch me.” 

 

At that point, it got a little concerning. Had he done something wrong? Was Colin hurt? What did he do? He sat up. “Why?” Ryan asked again, more sternly than the last time. “What’s wrong, did I hurt you, are you okay?”

 

“Yes.” Colin let the answer come out in a breath, answering quickly so that Ryan would leave him alone. “I’m fine, I’m fine. You did fine, you were great, you were  _ great _ . Just-... Just let me ride out this high.” 

 

It took a second for it to click. “Ohh….” Ryan grinned, and nodded at nothing in particular, and said cheekily, “Alright, I’ll let you do that. I’m gonna go shower, okay?” Not waiting for a response- not that there was one -Ryan went off to shower, hoping that in a little bit Colin would do the same. 

 

Definitely, this would be a night to remember.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
